The present invention relates to motorized vehicles and, in particular, to a modular, endless drive track assembly for converting four-wheeled drive automotive vehicles to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and permit travel over a wide range of off-road terrains.
Varieties of all-terrain vehicles have been developed that include endless tracks. Many assemblies are integrally constructed with a vehicle. Some accommodate after market or retrofit mounting to an existing vehicle. The latter assemblies most typically require modifying the vehicle drive train or chassis to some degree to accommodate the track assembly.
One known retrofit assembly permits the conversion of two wheel drive vans. The assembly includes a pair of skis which couple to the non-driven front wheels of a vehicle. Endless track assemblies mount to the rear, drive wheels, and extend substantially the entire length of the vehicle. The vehicle drive shaft is extended and a separate brake assembly is fitted to the drive shaft to assist control and power transfer.
The converted vans provide space for transporting cargo and passengers. The vans are commonly used to transport winter sports enthusiasts and equipment to remote, off-road sites for activities such as skiing, ice-fishing or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,001; 4,448,273; and 5,240,084 disclose other track conversion assemblies. The assembly of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,273 patent bears a particular resemblance to the present invention. The assembly, however, does not provide an anti-torque suspension and includes a distinguishable track drive system wherein track drive teeth engage a gear and sprocket that is shielded by slide bearing surfaces.
In contrast to known assemblies, the present invention was developed to provide a modular track assembly that is adaptable to conventional automotive vehicles, e.g. pickup trucks, vans and wheeled ATV's, without requiring any adaptation of the vehicle or drive train to power or brake the assembly. The assembly is designed to be commutable with existing wheel, brake and vehicle steering systems. The assembly finds particular advantage with four-wheel drive pickup trucks and wheeled ATV's. The assembly may also be used with two-wheel drive vehicles, and in which instance the non-driven wheels may be fitted with skis or other supports compatible with the terrain.